mc_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Bedrock
is one of the ranks on Minecraft Central. It costs 65.00 USD and is purchasable from the server's webstore. This rank was added on the 2nd of February 2014. 'Features' Global= ---- ▪ Ability to join full servers ▪ Ability to talk in chat in colours |-| Minigames/Lobbies= ---- ▪ Ability to use /Fly in the Lobbies ▪ +6500 Credits upon purchase ▪ Spawn with a Wolf in Survival Games ▪ /Workbench in Survival Games and UHC (Portable Crafting Table) ▪ Explosive Arrows in Skywars and Team Skywars ▪ x2.5 Credit Multiplier ▪ Compass pointing to the nearest player on Survival Games ▪ Spawn in Skywars with 32 TNT ▪ 8 Death Animations (Bloody Death, Musical Death, Romantic Death, Happy Death, Angry Death, Potion Death, Supernova Death and Rainbow Death) ▪ 11 Lobby Morphs (Chicken Morph, Sheep Morph, Pig Morph, Wolf Morph, Cow Morph, Mooshroom Morph, Spider Morph, Witch Morph, Creeper Morph, Zombie Morph and Skeleton Morph) ▪ 12 Lobby Pets (Chicken Pet, Wolf Pet, Ocelot Pet, Sheep Pet, Pig Pet, Cow Pet, Pet Mooshroom, Pet Zombie, Pet Zombie Pigman, Skeleton Pet, Spider Pet and Creeper Pet) ▪ Panda Clothing Set ▪ Winter Clothing Set ▪ Fire Clothing Set ▪ Flower Power Clothing Set |-| Skyblock= ---- ▪ /Disguise (Mob disguise) ▪ /Back (Return to your last location / death spot) ▪ /PTime (Change player time) ▪ /Enderchest (Portable Ender Chest) ▪ /Workbench (Portable Crafting Table) ▪ /Feed (Fill your hunger bar) ▪ /Seen (See when a player was last on) ▪ /Invsee (Look inside players' inventories) ▪ /Heal (Fill your health bar) ▪ /Fly (Allowed to fly) ▪ /God (You shall never die!) ▪ /Repair (Repair tools and armour) ▪ Ability to make coloured signs ▪ Ability to mine Mob Spawners ▪ Keep EXP if you die ▪ Keep items if you die ▪ /Kit Bedrock - Every 48 hours |-| Creative= ---- ▪ +8 Extra Plots (9 in total) ▪ /Disguise (Mob disguise) ▪ /Back (Return to your last location / death spot) ▪ /PTime (Change player time) ▪ /Vanish (Become invisible) ▪ /Seen (See when a player was last on) ▪ /Hat (Wear any block / item on your head) ▪ /Invsee (Look inside players' inventories) ▪ /TP (Force teleport with no requests) ▪ /Walkspeed 1-10 (Change your walking speed) ▪ Compass jump (Jump to where you click) ▪ /Flyspeed 1-10 (Change your flying speed) ▪ x10 /Sethome ▪ Ability to make coloured signs ▪ Ability to use redstone ▪ Permanent WorldEdit |-| KitPvP= ---- ▪ x2 Money Per Kill ▪ /Bottle (Ability to bottle up EXP into a bottle) ▪ /Back (Return to your last location / death spot) ▪ /PTime (Change player time) ▪ /Enderchest (Portable Ender Chest) ▪ /Seen (See when a player was last on) ▪ /Chest 1 (Portable double chest) ▪ /Invsee (Look inside players' inventories) ▪ /Fly (Allowed to fly in spawn) ▪ /Ext (Extinguish yourself if on fire) ▪ 50% Discount on the /Repair command ▪ Keep EXP if you die ▪ All Previous Kits ▪ /Kit Bedrock - Every 15 minutes |-| Prison= ---- ▪ Ability to make coloured signs ▪ +2 Extra Plots (3 in total) ▪ /Warp DMine (Access to the Donator Mine) ▪ /Back (Return to your last location / death spot) ▪ /PTime (Change player time) ▪ /Seen (See when a player was last on) ▪ /Hat (Wear any block / item on your head) ▪ /Workbench (Portable Crafting Table) ▪ /Invsee (Look inside players' inventories) ▪ /Fly (Allowed to fly) ▪ /Bottle (Ability to bottle up EXP into a bottle) ▪ /Enderchest (Portable Ender Chest) ▪ x2 Multiplier on Sell signs ▪ All Previous Kits ▪ /Kit Bedrock - Every 24 hours |-| Survival= ---- ▪ Ability to make coloured signs ▪ x4 /Sethome ▪ /Back (Return to your last location / death spot) ▪ /PTime (Change player time) ▪ /Workbench (Portable Crafting Table) ▪ /Seen (See when a player was last on) ▪ /Enderchest (Portable Ender Chest) ▪ /Feed (Fill your hunger bar) ▪ /Invsee (Look inside players' inventories) ▪ /Fly (Ability to fly in the plotworld) ▪ /Repair (Repair tools and armour) ▪ Keep EXP if you die ▪ All Previous Kits ▪ /Kit Bedrock - Every 48 hours |-| Factions= ---- ▪ Ability to mine Mob Spawners (No SilkTouch) ▪ Ability to make coloured signs ▪ /Back (Return to your last location / death spot) ▪ /PTime (Change player time) ▪ /Workbench (Portable Crafting Table) ▪ /Seen (See when a player was last on) ▪ /Enderchest (Portable Ender Chest) ▪ /Feed (Fill your hunger bar) ▪ /Hat (Wear any block / item on your head) ▪ /Chest (Portable double chest) ▪ /Near (View a list of all nearby players) ▪ /Invsee (Look inside players' inventories) ▪ /Ext (Extinguish yourself if on fire) ▪ /Repair (Repair tools and armour) ▪ x10 /Sethome ▪ Keep EXP if you die ▪ /Kit Bedrock - Every 24 hours Category:Ranks